1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to backup software, and more particularly relates to techniques for avoiding data loss due to backup failure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many business organizations and governmental entities rely upon applications that access large amounts of data, often exceeding many terabytes of data, for mission-critical applications. Numerous different types of storage devices, potentially from multiple storage vendors, with varying functionality, performance and availability characteristics, may be employed in such environments. Thus many organizations utilize large databases which may be implemented using various different types of storage devices.
Any one of a variety of failures, such as system crashes, hardware storage device failures, and software defects, may potentially lead to a corruption or a loss of critical data in such environments. In order to recover from such failures, various kinds of backup techniques may be employed. Traditionally, backup images of critical data may have been created periodically (e.g., once a day) and stored on non-volatile storage devices, such as tape devices. Various companies offer backup software for backing up data, such as Veritas NetBackup, Computer Associates ARCserve, Legato Networker and Oracle RMAN (Recovery Manager).
A backup failure occurs when the backup software fails to create a complete backup of the target database being backed up. In many instances an unacceptable data/work loss occurs due to backup failure. One solution to backup failure is for the backup administrator to create detailed scripts to complete a failed backup. However, oftentimes backup administrators lack the time, training, and/or ability to craft an ad hoc solution to a backup failure.
Therefore, improved methods are desired for minimizing the effects of backup failure.